Puppy Love
by CanadianGlambertLove
Summary: If Adam hadn't shifted, Tommy would be in deep shit. It explains itself so just read. Or don't. I'm a writer not a cop! Short Adommy oneshot cuteness/fluff Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff
1. Chapter 1

_**Somewhat out of my funk so enjoy. No smut, sorry... **_

_**Random idea popped in my head so I started writing. It'll explain aong the way so ust take my word for it and read. BTW, it's Tommy's POV!**_

* * *

"That's it! You're getting your own place!" I shouted, following him through the house to the bedroom. The last I saw was raven locks as he disappeared into the bedroom. My fists clenched, storming after him. But as soon as I turned in the doorway, he was gone.

"Where the fuck are you?!" I hissed, walking to the attached bathroom for him. Nothing. I immediately went to the closet after that, throwing the doors open and searching for him. Nothing. My anger built, turning to the bed and dropping to the ground, moving the sheets out of my way to search under the bed. Still, nothing. Fuck. "I'm gonna find you wherever you try to hide!" I called out, standing to my feet and looking around me.

My gaze landed on the laundry basket. There you are.

I walked quickly to it, lifting my black sweater and tossing it, gripping the fur at the back of his neck and tossing him to the bed. He yelped as he landed, rolling over and shaking his small head that would be adorable if I wasn't so furious with him right now. "Do you not know the trouble you almost got me in?!" I hissed, "Do you know the trouble I'd be in if they found out about you? They'd disown me! I'd be shunned from the Ratliffs!" He whined softly, laying on his stomach and resting his head between his paws. "You may think shifting changes anything with that puppy-dog face, but it does nothing." I sneered.

Quickly he grew, his paws turning to long-fingered hands with black nails to match his silk black hair with silver tips, his fur disappearing back into bare skin. "Happy now?" he smirked, cupping his face in his hands and supporting himself by his elbows.

"No, I'm not happy!" I snapped, pacing back and forth, my gaze locked on him, "My parents almost caught you naked in my fucking bed! You better be wishing they'd stayed because I wouldn't be yelling at you while they were there still here!" I gripped my hair, shutting my eyes tight, "Why the fuck didn't I lock the fucking door?!"

"Because you secretly wanted them to find me..." he teased. I shot a deadly glare at him and he shrunk at that, dropping his gaze for a moment. I sighed, pacing once more, "What's so wrong with them finding out?" he asked, "You're a grown man, living on your own- mostly. They have no control over you anymore. Anything you throw at them, they should accept and move on!"

"You don't understand," I stopped my pace, walking to the bed and kneeling in front of him, "If they find out I'm gay, I'm dead to them. No more family dinners. No more visits during holidays-"

"You hate visiting during holidays." he protested.

"I still go." I added, "If they found out, I'd never see them again." My gaze softened, "My family is everything to me. If I lose them, I have nothing." His gaze dropped once more, the life falling from his face. My eyes widened, cupping his face in my hands and forcing his gaze back to me, "You know I don't mean you."

He pulled away, sitting up, "And what if you lose your family, huh?" he hissed, "Are you going to kick me out? I'm the one you're risking for in the first place!"

"Of course not!" I assured, climbing onto the bed, slipping my hand in his, "I'd never push you away and you know that. I love you, Adam."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't be ashamed to tell your family about me."

"You don't understand-" I started, but he cut me off.

"You're right. I don't." he stated, "I don't understand how my supposed lover can keep me a secret because his family doesn't approve of gays! I mean do they even know you were working for me when we first met or did you keep your whole career a secret too?!"

"They don't care about people _outside_ of our family being gay, it's the people _in_ it." I replied. "I want to tell them, believe me I do. But I can't risk losing their love for something I can't control!"

He cupped my face in his large freckled hands, staring deep into my eyes, "If their love is conditional, they've never truly loved you in the first place. Don't you know that?" I knew he was right. He was always right about this shit. But I couldn't lose my family. Not for something like this..

"Yeah?" I smirked, "And if I tell them, what do I tell them about my '_new dog_'? Am I supposed to tell them that too?"

He chuckled, "I think they can live without knowing that detail..." I laughed, leaning in and kissing him softly, wrapping my arms around his neck. He returned the kiss, wrapping both arms around my waist and pressing my chest to his shirtless, freckled skin. He pulled away and rested his head on my shoulder, holding me close. "One day, you have to tell them." he whispered, leaving a tender kiss on my neck. "I won't push you, but you have to do it at some point. You know that."

"Can we not talk about this any more right now?" I whispered, "I'd really rather just watch a movie or something..."

I felt him smile against my skin, "Do I hold you or would you rather cuddle with a puppy this time?"

I chuckled, "Carry me to the couch and then shift. I'll probably just fall asleep after the rude awakening we got today." He agreed, slipping from the bed and picking me up in his arms and carrying me out of te bedroom, through the house and to the living room, laying me down on the couch. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and resting it over me, then grabbing the remote and going into Netflix till he found a movie and clicked play.

With that he set the remote down and fell to the floor, turning back to his little puppy state and hopping on the couch with me, curling up into his little ball. I smiled, grabbing the two couch-cushions and setting them up before laying on my side and pulling Adam close. I lightly stroked from the tip of his snout to the top of his head, running along the silver strip that ran up. It was the only part of him that wasn't covered in black. I was somewhat suprized the first time he showed me what he could do. I was expecting a golden retriever or something orange, ginger-like. But when I asked him about it, he told me he didn't understand it either and how he decided to die his hair to match the fur.

I watched as his tiny mouth opened wide, his tongue stretched and curled as a soft yawn escaped him. My smile widened, leaning down and kissing his head, resting my head on the cushions once more and closing my eyes. "I love you, Adam." He huffed in response, whining softly as he curled closer to me, slowly drifting as I did. I remember the first month I saw him shift. I always had this strange feeling about it, still just in shock. We've been together for over a year now. Just under since he told me how he could shift. He told me how he can be a little pup if he wants, a regular sized wolf, or one of those big ass things on Twilight! So far I've only seen pup-mode sometimes when we're at home and wolf when we go for walks. Never have I seen the third option of him. He told me how it would only happen if something was about to happen to someone close to his heart and he got protective. It was like that beast inside of him he wanted-needed-to keep hidden.

Still I've never truly been used to the fact my boyfriend is a dog. Really, is this supposed to be normal or beastiality for fuck sakes?! But I don't react as bad anymore. Never will I be used to this, but it's become a part of my life. Adam was a part of my life. One I'd never want to part from.

I knew he was right about telling my family. I would have to at some point.

But for now my mind was on Adam and my love for him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, you peoples kept telling me to expand on this even though it was supposed to be a ONESHOT! So I made your wishes come true. Enjoy... **_

* * *

_**Adam:**_

When I woke the next morning, there was a light knock at the door. I jumped out of Tommy's warm embrace and off the couch, slowly stalking over to the door, turning my head to the arch that lead into the kitchen and stared at the clock on the microwave. 7:26 am. Who the fuck would be up at this time?

"Thomas!" a woman called from the door and my front paws jumped from the carpet. "It's mum. Are you decent?"

You fucking idiot! Don't you know people like to sleep till at least 10?!

"Sweetheart?" she called a little quieter. I heard the soft rattle of the doorknob and my eyes widened, taking a few steps back before seeing the door slowly push open. Fuck. Please, _PLEASE_ don't wake Tommy...

A blonde head popped through the door with bright green eyes, scanning the room before landing on me. Her smile widened, slipping the rest of her body in and closing the door lightly behind her, kneeling down. "Hey buddy." she said softly. Oh good, she does know how to speak normal! She rested her hand on the top of my head and moved her fingers back and forth to massage my scalp. When her long nails moved to my ear, I tried to move away but-

shit.

My tongue fell from my mouth and my eyes rolled to the back of my tiny head, my leg beginning to twitch erratically. Fuck this felt so good...

Her gaze lifted to the couch and she stopped, "Awe" she said softly, turning back to me. "Let's let him rest for now. I'll make breakfast!"

Oh no please! Don't wake him...

She got to work, walking to the kitchen and pulling out a pan and a bowl before going to the stove. I watched closely as she worked, cringing every time she was a lil too loud. But every time I looked to the living room, Tommy was still in the same position, undisturbed.

When she finished her eggs, she set them on a plate and covered it with another to keep the warmth. Then she did the same with the pancakes before taking them to the table and going to the living room, walking to the sleeping guitarist. I ran past her, jumping on to the couch and snuggling close to him. He moaned softly, wrapping his arms around me once more and holding me close. I licked his nose a few times, making him twitch until his eyes fluttered open, staring into mine. Softly he smiled, tilting his head up to kiss my wet nose. "Good morning." he whispered.

"So," Startled, he jumped from the couch to his feet with me still held tightly in his arms, he stared wide-eyed at his mother, "You'll say '_good morning_' so happily to a dog, but when I wake you, I'm the devil?" she teased.

"When you do it like that, yeah!" he retorted. Her eyes rolled, walking back to the kitchen. He followed with me still I his arms. Before he turned in the kitchen, he looked to me, "How long has she been here?" I shrugged, resting my head on his shoulder as he walked.

"Eat your breakfast. I have some news for you..." His brows furrowed, cautiously walking to the table and pulling up a chair. She sat across from him, waiting till he'd finished half his pancake to speak. "You know I love you following your dream in music and all, despite how your father felt..." he nodded, taking a bit of egg. "But we miss you. I miss you. And Christmas holidays are next week, maybe you can come skiing with us!" He sighed, setting his fork down. "Please? It's only for two weeks and you can bring your guitar." she gestured to me, "Bring the dog! Ladies love dogs!"

He turned to me, like he was asking me whether he should go or not. I just sat there contemplating as I listened. After a few moments he sighed, turning back to her, "I'll have to think it over." her eyes lit up, reaching over and practically strangling him in a tight embrace.

"Tell me as soon as possible!" she cheered, pulling away and walking to the door. "I'll see you soon! Remember to call when you make up your mind." With that, she was gone.

He turned to me, "How long was she here?" I shrugged. "How do you not know?!"

'_don't snap at me_' I growled.

He sighed, "Want some breakfast?" My smile returned, barking cheerfully at him. He smiled at me, "You're too fucking cute." My tail wagged faster at that, barking again and he laughed, "Put some pants on and I'll get you a plate."

I did as told, mostly because I was really fucking hungry. Quickly I shifted and dressed before walking back to the kitchen. Tommy was sitting once more with a plate next to him, phone in his hand. I walked to him, kissing into his hair and sitting down, taking the plate. "I'm sorry for that." I whispered, "But I couldn't exactly shoo her away!" I chuckled.

"Do you think we should go?" he asked. "I mean we'll be together most of the time, but..." I leaned in, kissing him softly.

"It's okay." I said against his lips, pulling away to look into his eyes, "We should go, it'll be fun! We don't have any showings and I mean, like she said, ladies love puppies..." I smirked. His eyes rolled before turning back to his food. "But whether I want to go or not isn't the question. I'll go wherever you go! It's whether you want to go..."

"I'm just a little worried. And you know you'll probably get even more attention as a dog than as a celebrity!"

I smiled, "I actually enjoy the attention as a pup better than as a celebrity.."

"But there's one thing you can't do with a pup." He leaned over, kissing my lips. "That." he whispered. I smiled, kissing him again. From what I'd seen of his family, I knew this trip would be difficult to keep me a secret, but I would try my best. I'd make sure to be with him as much as possible, he wouldn't let me out of his sight anyway. If I had to be a puppy for two weeks straight, I'd do it. For Tommy. For us.

Plus I really did love the attention...

* * *

_**No chapter 3 unless you really want it...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**No, I didnt forget about this fic and thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Tommy:**_

Thank fuck I knew some of the flight crew! If I didn't, they would've put Adam in with luggage. But now he was safe with me in first class rested on my lap, my sister at my side running her fingers lightly up and down from his nose to the top of his head then back. "How old is he?" she asked, moving her slim fingers to his ear.

"29." I replied. She raised a brow and I chuckled.

"29 _weeks_?" she asked.

"No, 29 _years_..." I chuckled. She laughed, taking it as sarcasm. Hey at least I told the truth!

"What breed?" she continued the conversation, "I can't say I've seen a dog like him..."

"No one has seen a dog like him." I laughed, "I saw him and knew I had to have him!" I watched as a smile spread across his face, panting cheerfully and sticking his tongue out. My smile widened, resting my hand on the side of his face. He turned to it, licking my palm and leaning into my touch. "He's a bit of an ass at the best of times, but I can't help but love him."

"I think anyone can fall in love with a pup like this!" she laughed, "Is he always this well behaved?"

I raised a brow at him, smirking softly, "Not sure how to answer that..." his eyes widened, trying to seduce me with those blue orbs. I shook my head, "Not this time, BabyBoy!" I chuckled.

"Well I know Allison's going to love him when she sees you..." I turned to her, my brows furrowed. "Mom didn't tell you?" she smirked, "She's trying to be matchmaker for her little Thomas!" I groaned, resting my head into my seat.

"She can try all she wants, but I'm not interested..." I muttered, closing my eyes. Adam cuddled close into my stomach, curling into a ball. My eyes opened at that, looking down to him. "Adam's all I need at the moment..."

She giggled at that, "You sound like a woman with her cats! Are you a '_fag_' or are you '_A_'?"

I could feel Adam cringe at the 'f' word and I held him closer to calm him. "What does it matter?" I asked rhetorically, "I'm not on board with mom's little dating game. What if I'm just not interested in dating at the moment? I've had plenty of relationships since I moved out and I need a break from it."

"Better tell mom that or she'll put you on Christian Mingle!" she chuckled, "And I doubt that would go well for an atheist..." I nodded, petting Adam's back to sooth him. "So how's the music career going for you?"

"Not bad." I replied, "I started off with bass and now I'm on guitar..."

"Are you still with that Idol dude, or did you leave after he basically raped your mouth?"

I chuckled, "It was one harmless kiss. Pants stayed on and everything." I turned to her, "He's not a bad guy you know. He's really chill."

She nodded, "I know, but after we saw the show, mom and dad were absolutely pissed! They were hoping it wasn't planned or anything."

"It wasn't. It just happened." I replied. "We laughed afterwards."

"I hope you told him after that." she smirked, "Or fucked him..." I chuckled, keeping silent as the memory flashed my mind. "Whether our parents approve or not, you don't pass up a guy as cute as that, straight or not!" I laughed, running my thumb along Adam's head as he rested it on my stomach, staring up at me. I smiled at him and he returned it as she continued her conversation.

* * *

When we arrived, we were escorted to a car and driven to the lodge where we regularly stayed. I carried my duffle with Adam walking at my side through the snow. From the corner of my eye he looked like a small black dot among mountains of white snow. I laughed as he ran in front of me, sliding along a patch of ice before going head first into a pile of snow.

He yelped on impact and my eyes widened, carefully making my way to him and pulling him into my arms. When I saw his face, he was smiling and his tail was wagging once more, barking once at me. I laughed, shaking my head at him as I set him on the ground once more.

It was adorable watching him in the snow, considering LA never snows and he's lived in California most of his life! He was just so fascinated by it. I guess it was good he was a dog right now or he wouldn't be able to go this crazy. When we walked in the door, he stayed at my side while I took off my shoes and walked down the hall that lead to my room. "Same room?" I called to my sister.

"You got it!" she replied. I kept walking till turning in the door and closing it after Adam passed. When I turned he jumped on the bed and rolled around in the comforts of the top sheet. I laughed, tossing my bag aside and jumping on next to him. He moved to the top of my head, messing my hair with his snout and rolling side to side as he did so. I turned over to face him, my hair falling in front of my face. He moved the blonde with his snout and pulled himself close, kissing the tip of my nose. I looked down to his neck and realized he wasn't wearing his 'collar'.

My eyes lit up and I pulled myself from the bed, walking to my duffle and searching through all the stuff I had crammed in there. Once I found it, I walked back to the bed and sat on my shins, holding it in front of him. His blue eyes lit up, crawling to me and sitting as I slipped it on him, fastening it to fit his slim neck. Once it was on, he pushed his front paws onto my chest and kissed my chin. I leaned down, kissing his nose before I heard a familiar voice in the hall. "Tom! Is that you?"

"Yeah!" I replied, hearing the door click open and I turned to find my younger cousin slipping in. Luckily my cousin I skyped with almost every week. She was very familiar with Adam too! She smiled warmly, walking to us and sitting on the edge.

"How was your flight?" she asked. I only shrugged in response. "Lisa tells me they let you keep Adam with you every second."

I nodded, "He has some abandonment issues and I needed to keep him close or he'd have a panic attack..." I explained. "He's doing pretty well though!" I smiled, looking down at him.

"How does he do when you're not home?"

"He goes everywhere with me!" I laughed.

"So are you bringing him to meet the rest of the family?" I nodded and her smile widened, patting my leg and standing from the bed, "Let's go then, they're waiting!" I sighed, standing from the bed and following her to the door, Adam at my side.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Adam:**_

When we turned into the large room that held the majority of Tommy's family, I was expecting a few others. 12 at the most. I was wrong.

When we reached the room my eyes widened as I gazed among a room full of people scattered around. Some sitting on the many couches provided, others on the ground either playing hand games or just relaxing on the red and gold carpet. I stayed close to my lover as we walked, watching gazes turn to us one by one, smiles soon after. One man approached him, holding out an arm to wrap around him. "Look who's back!" he smiled, guiding us to the couch.

"Puppy!" I hear a little girl cheer and I jumped, hiding behind Tommy. The blonde only laughed, stopping and bending down, sweeping me into his arms and carrying me to the couch. He sat down with me in his lap, the man sitting next to him.

It felt like hours they talked, I'm pretty sure it _was_ hours, while I laid on his lap, my eyes going back and forth at the people talking. They mostly talked about random things like politics(blah) or celebrities(blah). Then they talked about where they'd all been over the past year. When they started asking Tommy about his music career something lit up in him. He loved music more than anything, just like me! It was one of our main topics to discuss.

But soon a sweet aroma came from the hall and dinner was announced. Everyone stood from their seats, Tommy holding me still and carrying me to the hall. When everyone turned to what I'm guessing led to the dining hall, Tommy kept straight. "Tom, where you going?" the man from before called.

"I'll be right there." he replied, "Save me a spot!" I rested my head on his shoulder and watched the man nod, turning the corner with the others as he carried me to his bedroom.

When we got there, he set me on the bed and pulled his sweater off, setting it around me as if to act as a bed. He kissed the top of my head, "I'll try to get you a plate," he whispered, "You can rest for now. I'll be back in about an hour or so." When he turned to walk out my eyes widened and I called to him. He turned back, smiling softly at me. "Come on." he walked back to me, leaning down and running his fingers along my fur. "You're probably tired from the flight and I'll only be gone for a short while. Don't worry." He leaned down, kissing me again before standing and walking to the door once more. "I'll see you soon." He smiled, closing the door till there was only a small crack I could easily expand if I wanted. I rested my head on the warm fabric that filled me with his scent, closing my eyes and huffing a long breath.

When I woke, it was dark and the moon shown through the large window at my left. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep any longer. I arched into the bed, stretching my front paws before pulling myself from the comforts of Tommy's sweater. Tommy...

Where was he?

I check the time and see it's past ten. Why isn't he back?

I jump from the bed and walk to the door, pulling it open with my snout and slipping away into the hall. I saw someone down the hall on the floor playing with their phone, but other than that it was quiet. I made my way down the hall to look for him, but when their eyes set on me I was stopped. "Hey little guy. Where you going?" she asked softly, reaching a hand to pet me. I approached her, sitting as she ran her fingers through my black coat. "Tommy's somewhere with Dylan. I don't know where though." I licked her soft hand once before circling past her and walking down the hall.

I roamed the estate for what felt like an hour with no such luck in finding Tommy. I almost gave up before I heard a familiar voice in the distance. He repeated the same things over and over again. My name. Calling to me.

My eyes widened, walking towards his voice till I saw a figure turn the corner. He froze a moment, then walked quickly towards me. "I've been looking for you!" he called to me as I walked faster to him. When I got to him, he picked me into his arms and held me close. "You little asshole. I was worried." he muttered, leaving a long kiss into my head as he carried me back to the bedroom.

He closed the door behind him, locked it and carried me to the bed, setting me down before beginning to strip. I shifted quickly before, heading to the window and closing the blind, then heading back to the bed. I rested my hands beneath my head as I watched my blonde strip to nothing but underwear.

I smirked at him, reaching a hand to him as he climbed on top of me, straddling my waist. My hands ran along his stomach and moved to his sides, gripping loosely as he leaned in and kissed me.

* * *

_**Smut next chapter? Review 'yes' or 'no' or no chapter 5...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I know. I know. Don't be mad at me. Just read and leave a review. **_

_**Tommy: **_

I climbed on top of him, straddling his waist as his hands trailed along my skin. His hands moved from my stomach to my sides as I dove, kissing him sweetly.

My lips moved to his neck, sucking and nipping, pulling a delicate moan from his freckled lips. "How about I top tonight?" I whispered against his skin. He chuckled, threading his fingers into my hair and pulling my head back, exposing a stretch of skin to him. He took the opportunity, immediately biting into the skin and sucking hard, as if he was the fucking glampire he dressed as the past few Halloweens. Nonetheless I moaned, gripping the pillow beneath his head.

"You sure about that?" he smirked against my skin, his free hand falling between my legs and cupping over my thinly covered bulge, rubbing slowly. I whined, biting hard on my bottom lip as I bucked into his hand, practically begging for friction. "You like that, baby?" I whimpered in response, grinding slowly into his hand.

He pulled away from the bulge, gripping the waistband of my underwear and pulling it down. I gasped as cool air kissed my member, precum dripping from the head. My gaze met his, seeing the big-ass smirk on his face as he nipped my bottom lip. "Looks like I'm still top." he whispered.

* * *

"I love you." he breathed heavily, wrapping his arm around me, holding me close.

I chuckled, tilting my head to kiss his cheek, "I hope so. I gave you more than three fucking years!"

He laughed, "Yeah. How did you manage to keep me from your family for this long?" I shrugged chuckling again. "You're a fucking miracle, Tommy Joe!"

"You're the miracle." I replied, "No one else I know can shift into a fucking dog!"

"I'm only a shifter." he replied, "There's a lot more out there than me and my family..."

"There has to be others that shift like you." I said, turning over and resting my chin on his chest.

He shrugged, "Of course there are. But those guys are all part of a pack. That's the last thing I'd want to do..."

"Why not?" I sat up, climbing on top of him and straddling his hips once more, "You're free to turn whenever you please, you know more of your kind-"

"Then we couldn't be together." he explained. "I don't care about running free or turning when I please, or any of that. I only care about you."

"What's so interesting about me?" I scoffed, climbing off of him and laying on my back. He chuckled, turning over to face me once more.

"You have no idea." he smiled, kissing my cheek.

I sighed, "Do you really think you can last it here for six more days?" I asked, turning my head to him.

"It's not like I'll be a dog 24/7." he laughed, "We still have nights like this. No one can see us and the door has a lock on it." He leaned in, kissing the tip of my nose, "They'll never find out. I promise."

I sighed, pressing my forehead to his, "You deal with so much shit because of me. I don't even understand why you choose to stay..."

"Well, for starters," he smirked, climbing on top of me, "You're crazy in the bedroom," I chuckled at that, resting a hand on his stomach, "You play bass like no tomorrow," he leaned down, his lips hovering over mine, "You're too fucking adorable," He kissed me sweetly, whispering into my lips, "Your lips are heaven in so many ways..."

"Go on." I smirked and he chuckled, kissing me again. I heard a soft rumble and my brows furrowed. Then I realized. "Shit! I forgot to grab you some food, didn't I?" He chuckled, nodding. With that I slipped from the bed, walking to my suitcase, kneeling down and rummaging through it until I found a pair of blue flannel pajama pants and quickly slipped them on.

"Where are you going?" he asked, sitting up.

"I'm keeping my promise." I replied, walking back to the bed and climbing on top of him, kissing the very tip. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Tommy, you don't need to." He whined, reaching for me after I'd slipped away again. "Just come back to bed. I know how tired you must be from the flight."

"No." I protested, "I know what'll happen if you ignore your stomach and, frankly, I'd rather not deal with it!" he laughed at that and I gripped the handle, turning back to him. "You should probably… you know..." His eyes lit up at that, getting on all fours before slowly shifting to the small hound he'd been a few hours ago. "Better." I smiled, slipping out and closing the door behind me, walking down the hall.

When I made it to the kitchen, I immediately started searching through cabinets, working my way to the fridge. When my eyes landed on leftover ham, carrots, and whatnot, I pulled out each individual plate and set them on the large island in the middle of the room. Then I began putting some of each onto a plate and walked across the room to the microwave, putting it in and setting the time. "Still hungry?"

I jumped, spinning on my heel only to find my cousin, Dylan, standing in the doorway. I chuckled, "Shouldn't you be in bed?" I raised a brow, "With your fiancé…?"

He scoffed, walking to the freezer and pulling out a tub of triple fudge icecream. "She's having major cravings and apparently wants nothing but chocolate icecream and a side of ham."

My brows furrowed at that, crossing my arms, "Does she usually have cravings like that?"

"She has for the past two months." He smiled. My eyes widened at that and he nodded, laughing softly. Then he threw a finger in my face, his eyes turning a bit serious but his smile remained. "You can't tell anyone though! If our relatives knew before the wedding that my child was conceived out of wedlock, the wedding would be ruined and I'm pretty sure we'd all be hearing it for the rest of our lives…"

I shrugged, "I could probably pull some strings and hide you guys for a few months…" I joked.

He laughed, "How about a few years…?" I smirked. The beep of the microwave made me turn back to it and pull out my food, setting it next to the microwave.

I rested both hands on the edge of the counter, "I can't believe it. You're gonna be a dad!" I grabbed the plate and walked to the door.

He pat my shoulder, stopping me for a moment as he leaned close, "One day it'll be you."

I scoffed, walking past him into the hall once more, "Already have my hands full with Adam…" To be completely honest, I thought about having a child, a family. But It's never truly been anything more than a thought. I was happy just being with the man I love. I didn't need a ring, a child, or anything! I just needed Adam. To be with him. To love him and be loved by him.

Wow.

That sounded like something from a cheesy high school romance novel…

I think I'll just go back to the room now.

* * *

_**I'm working on the next chapter right now. I promise it won't take forever for another upload!**_


End file.
